O Diário de Lily Evans
by Emmy PadGirl
Summary: [Trailer On][UA]Uma herança é deixada para Lily:um diário de uma outra Lily que viveu na idade Medieval.Em que isso mudaria na vida da garota?


* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lógico que sou a criadora de HP e Cia,por isso que estou aqui escrevendo uma fic ao invés de estar escrevendo o 7º livro...(¬¬ pergunta idiota,tolerância zero)

**_Resumo:_** Uma herança é deixada para Lily:um diário de uma outra Lily que viveu na idade Medieval.Em que isso mudaria na vida da garota?

* * *

**_Capítulo 00 : Trailer_**

* * *

_**Uma herança...**_

'...E para a minha sobrinha Lily,deixo a minha casa com absolutamente tudo que há lá dentro,incluindo o baú do sótão,que nunca deve ser vendido'

_**Um baú...**_

'Lily,não sei se eu já te disse – Annie começou,sendo interrompida por Lily'

'Sim,você já disse!'

'...mas esse baú é muito sinistro – Annie continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompida'

_**Uma mera coincidência?**_

'Annie,o nome da mulher que escreveu esse diário,também é Lily – a ruiva disse depois de ler a 1ª folha do diário – O nome dela era Lily Evans"'

'Não pode ser,Lily! – a mulher loira,que acabara de sair enrolada com uma toalha de banho – Você deve ter lido errado'

'Annie... – a voz da garota de olhos verdes tremeu – aqui diz que esse diário é dedicado a 3 amigos...Annie...Sirius...e...e...James'

'Agora você está me assustando Lily!'

_**Conflitos atuais...**_

'Você é um estúpido,sabia? – Lily disse para o homem de cabelos arrepiados'

'Bom-dia para você também,Lily – James revirou os olhos,depois sorriu marotamente para a ruiva – Eu estúpido?Sim,Lily,eu estou estupidamente apaixonado por você!'

Annie começou a rir e entre as risadas,disse:

'Essa cantada é muito ruim,sabia,James? – e então acompanhou Lily,que já saía balançando a cabeça e rindo'

_**Amores antigos...**_

'Lily,diga que você nunca irá amar outro... – James a abraçou fortemente – não como me ama!'

'Eu amo você! – Lily aceitou o abraço com lágrimas nos olhos – Nunca amarei outro homem.Meu pai me obriga ao matrimônio com o Conde,mas verei você,sentirei você.Nunca se esqueça disso,meu amado.Pois você sempre estará em mim'

'E você vai estar em mim,meu lírio,meu anjo e meu amor'

_**Amores platônicos...**_

'Lily,você acha que o Sirius olharia pra mim? – Annie perguntou olhando na direção do homem lindo que acabara de passar'

'Ele olha todo dia quando chega – Lily nem tirou os olhos dos papéis que estavam a sua frente'

Annie lançou um olha assassino para Lily,que não notou,pois seus olhos ainda pairavam nos papéis.

'Eu estou perguntando se ele me olharia como mulher!'

'Claro que sim... – Lily disse – Até onde todo mundo sabe,você não trocou de sexo'

_**Amores impossíveis...**_

'Annie,fuja comigo – Sirius disse enquanto dançavam – não vou deixar que nos separem!'

A garota tentava segurar as lágrimas.

'Sirius,meus pais e minhas irmãs precisam de mim'

'Mas Annie...'

'Sirius,eu te amo mais do que tudo,mas isso seria impossível!Minha família,não nos daria a benção!E eu nem falo da sua'

_**Tentativas desesperadas de ficar com a pessoa amada...**_

'Venha,Lily!Venha comigo!Vamos morar em outro lugar!Vamos viver numa felicidade eterna,só eu e você!'

As lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Lily.

'James,por mais que eu queira fugir com você,vou ter que me casar com o seu pai!'

'Eu não vou suportar você como minha madrasta...Prefiro morrer!'

_**Um diário pode mudar a vida de alguém?**_

'Esse diário,vem sido guardado pelas mulheres da família há mais de dois séculos,até a próxima Lily chegar,para cumprir a promessa que a 1ª fez'

'E que promessa seria essa,mamãe? – Lily perguntou olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis da mãe'

'A promessa de que um dia,ela e seu amado pudessem finalmente estar juntos'

_O diário de Lily Evans,por Emmy PadGirl_

_**Somente aqui,**_

_**no size=1 width=100% noshade>**_

Olá pessoal!

E aí,o que acharam da minha new fic?

Eu estava pra escrever esse trailer há um tempão,mas finalmente está aqui XD

Eu realmenre espero que vocês gostem e me deixem uma reviewzinha!

Agora,me digam,aquele botãozinho roxo ali não é **O** botão?

Clica ali e me diz o que achou de _'O Diário de Lily Evans'_,ok?

Obrigada!

Ass:** Emmy **


End file.
